I'll Be Home For Christmas
by smi1e
Summary: ONHOLD/ABANDONEDEverybody has different dreams when their kids. Very few of those kids actually have their dreams come true. Even less of them have two dreams come true. Sharpay Evans is an exception. T


I know this is a month or two late, but I really like this song.

--

"And here she is! Singing _I'll Be Home for Christmas_." Tad Smith exclaimed, "Sharpay Evans!" He gave the crowd a smile as they erupted into applause, and walked off the stage.

"I'm dreaming tonight of a place that I love, even more than I usually do." A voice sang, and the crowd moved their heads looking for the singer.

Suddenly a face appeared on the screen and the crowd erupted into cheers once again. For standing in the middle of the stage was twenty year old, world-wide performer, Sharpay Evans.

She sang, she acted, and she was beautiful. What more could anyone ask for in a girl? Except to have her for themselves.

Her blonde hair was in curls falling down her back over her red sweater. She wore dark jeans and they were pulled into black boots.

She had a soft smile on her face, and she looked completely happy. From afar. If you were standing right next to her, you would have seen the sadness in her eyes.

It was three days before Christmas. Everyone would be traveling back to Albuquerque to visit. Everyone except her.

"I'll be home for Christmas," She said, feeling tears coming to her eyes, "You can count on me."

-

"Troy! Man, what are you doing here?" Ryan Evans asked, holding the door open for his friend.

"Uh, I was wondering if I could ask you something." Troy Bolton said, avoiding Ryan's gaze.

"Sure! But come watch Sharpay first!" Ryan said turning around and walking to the living room. Troy's face lit up, and he hurried through the door. With a small snap, the door shut behind him.

Once Troy got into the living room, his face fell. She wasn't actually there. She was on television.

"Dude, she's been everywhere this month!" Ryan said excitedly as he sat down on his black leather couch. Troy sunk down beside him, disappointed.

"Christmas Eve will find me, where the love-light beams; I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams." She sang the last notes of the song and Ryan and Troy could tell the crowd had erupted in cheers.

Troy shot Ryan a look as Ryan began clapping to, before turning away and rolling his eyes. "Its time for her to say something! Maybe my name will get mentioned again!" Ryan cried, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Hi guys." Sharpay said, a sad smile on her face.

"Oh no! Why is she sad? Did someone hurt her? I knew she shouldn't have left." Ryan said speaking all at once.

"Calm down." Troy said in a not very comforting way. He wanted to hear what Sharpay had to say.

"I hope you guys liked the show." She said, referring to the Christmas concert that had just ended. "You know Christmas is only three days away."

"Oh yeah! Presents!" Ryan cried, as the crowd cheered on the screen.

"I swear dude. Sometimes you like a little kid." Troy said shaking his head at his friend.

"And everyone's going to be going home to visit family." She stood up from where she was sitting on her stool and began to walk around the stage.

"You know, when I was little the last five days of Christmas I would tell Santa to help me become a star. Every night at exactly nine thirty, just before I was about to go to bed, I would turn on my Christmas CD and play the song White Christmas.

"Then I'd sit in front of my window and sing along with the song. And right after the song finished each time, I'd say 'Santa, if you're up there, please help me be a star.'"

Troy stared at the screen, he hadn't known that.

"Ahah. I remember that!" Ryan laughed. "She'd sing it over, and over and over! She'd even get me to sing it with her!"

"I used to sing it over and over. My twin brother Ryan-"

"She said my name! Yes!" Ryan cried.

"Would always come into my room and tell me to stop, but he would always end up doing it with me." Sharpay said, and looked at the camera. "Thank you." She smiled.

"But now I am a star. And for the past two nights I've been doing that again. Except this time, I've been asking Santa to bring me home."

Ryan's happy face disappeared, and Troy's face paled. The screen showed the crowd, and they were equally confused.

"You see," Sharpay said, "I can't make it home this year."

"Awh." The crowd said together, while Troy's face crumbled. _Great._

"Why?" A voice called from the audience.

"Why you ask?" Sharpay turned around. "All the flights are booked solid. And my manager wants me to write some more songs for him."

The crowd booed loudly, but Ryan shouted.

"Lousy filthy man. My sister has to come home! I miss her! She has to give me presents!" He cried, as he jumped around the room stomping.

Troy would normally find that funny, but not this time.

He was suppose to tell Sharpay how he had felt this year. He had bought her a ring, and he had talked to his mirror more than once about what he was going to tell her. He had come over here to ask Ryan what he had though.

An idea popped in his head, and he jumped off the couch and made his way towards the door.

"Dude! Where are you going? I'm calling up Chad. We have to do something to get her here. Maybe we can call someone to steal her managers car! Then he won't be able to go home either! Yeah! Good idea!" Ryan said, grabbing the phone.

The door closed loudly, and Ryan looked up from the phone. "Troy?"

-

Sharpay stared out at the crowd. "But, that's okay. Because like the song said, if I can't be there in person, I'll be home for Christmas in my dreams." She smiled, before waving at the crowd and making her way backstage.

The crowd, still shocked and said from her announcement, erupted into loud cheers as she walked to her dressing room.

On her way when Tad Smith stopped her, "Sharpay I heard what you said out there. I have two tickets to Albuquerque, me and my girlfriend were going to go there for Christmas, but you deserve them more."

Sharpay stopped in surprise. "Oh no Tad, I couldn't do that."

"No I insist." He said, holding tickets out for her.

She shook her head, "I can't take them. It'll be okay. Have a good Christmas." She gave him a smile and walked to her dressing room quickly before he could object.

She sank down on a comfy chair and stared at the floor. "I'm not coming home from Christmas." And a tear dropped onto the floor.

-

The next day Ryan stood outside his house staring angrily at the sky.

"Dude, the sky's not going to help us." Chad said.

"So?" Ryan asked, and continued.

"Man. Where's Troy when you need him?" Chad asked turning around and walking into the house.

Ryan tore his eyes away from the sky and said, "He was over yesterday."

"Really?" Chad said, as he watched Ryan walk in the door.

"Yeah. Except he left when I called you. He seemed…weird." Ryan said, closing the door.

Chad ran and jumped onto the couch, "Weirder than usual?"

"Yes. And quit jumping on my couch!" Ryan said, sitting in an armchair.

"You do it all the time." Chad pointed out.

"So?" Ryan said, before getting up and running into the kitchen.

Chad shook his head, until he heard a rapper. "Hey! I want some food too!"

---

Hey guys! I know I should be updating my other stories, but there's roadblocks in my way, so I have to find a way around them first. Anyways, this is my new story. There won't be that many chapters. This was originally a one-shot but I think it'll be a story because too much is going to happen in this. And also, I wanted to get an update out because I wanted to let you guys know that I'll be putting up notes on my profile page, and I'll be having summaries for the other stories that will be coming out.

Right now I just have one other story coming out, and that will also be a full-length story, but I'll write a few chapters of it first before I put it up.

Oh, and thank you for all your wonderful reviews on my other stories!

Anyways, I'm sorry for no other updates, but I hope you liked it! Please leave a review if you can! 

P.S. I just read it over, and I think it sounds stupid. I really hope I can make it better is upcoming chapters. Tell me what you think! Thank youuu.


End file.
